


The Perfect Distraction

by S_H_Saine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season 2, Prostitution, Protective Din Djarin, Sassy Reader, Smut, Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers, no slow burn, reader - Freeform, sassy you
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_H_Saine/pseuds/S_H_Saine
Summary: Quando Mando precisa relaxar, é sempre você que ele procura. Desta vez, no entanto, as coisas não saíram exatamente como o planejado.Atenção: Contém spoilers. A fic se passa após o final da 2nda temporada. Não leia se não tiver assistido ainda!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, OC/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Perfect Distraction

**

Sua rotina era não ter uma rotina, mas você já estava acostumada com isso.

A maioria dos dias, no entanto, não eram de todo ruins, você os descreveria como sendo apenas 'normais'. Outros dias eram péssimos, horríveis, e você chorava até dormir para esquecê-los. Geralmente, já no dia seguinte, eles já não te perturbavam mais tanto assim.

Havia também os dias ótimos, mas estes eram raros, quase como eclipses, e você nem esperava que aquele pudesse ser um destes.

Ele entrou pela porta da frente, já imediatamente arrancando seu fôlego, fazendo seu coração palpitar de felicidade ao notá-lo ali.

Sua presença não foi ignorada pelas outras pessoas no recinto. Nunca era. Afinal, aquele homem – com o corpo todo coberto por uma armadura metálica perfeitamente polida, armado até os dentes e detentor de uma enorme reputação – não aparecia por aquelas bandas com muita frequência.

_Mando. Seu cliente preferido._

Você pensou, não conseguindo evitar de sorrir, enquanto ele se aproximava do balcão de Casa dos Prazeres onde você trabalhava. Ele veio caminhando direto na sua direção, com sua graciosidade máscula e imponente – inegavelmente sexy, talvez devido também à aura de mistério que o rodeava – e antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele te perguntou:

"Você está livre agora?" 

Sua voz saiu modulada pelo capacete, como sempre, quase como um droid. Mas não havia partes mecânicas debaixo de toda aquela indumentária e você era a única ali que, provavelmente, sabia bem disso.

"Eu sempre estou livre para você, Caçador." você deu sua resposta de maneira lânguida, olhando-o com sensualidade, como era do seu costume.

Então, você pegou a mão enluvada dele, e guiou-o para um dos quartos de atendimento.

**

"O que vai ser hoje? Algo especial?" indagou-o, observando-o colocar as armas e o cinturão de balas sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama.

"Nada novo. Apenas o básico." disse a voz mecânica, sem emoção, sua marca registrada.

Sua expressão abriu-se num leve sorriso, novamente. Era sempre a mesma resposta. _O básico_. Você nem imaginava porque continuava perguntando.

Mando deitou-se na cama, de barriga para cima, e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, autorizando-a a começar o 'serviço'. 

Você não soltou os laços do seu belo vestido – o qual mais parecia uma longa camisola nude, vários tecidos transparentes costurados uns sobre os outros e bordados com pedrarias – pois ele gostava desta forma, que estivesse vestida no início, como ele. Sendo assim, você apenas levou as mãos sobre as virilhas dele, afastando a proteção do abdômen e encontrando o zíper da calça, abrindo-o lentamente. Quando, por fim, você conseguiu afastar as camadas de roupas para baixo o suficiente, enfiou seus dedos cuidadosamente ali, sentindo pelos grossos e encaracolados pinicar sua pele, e trouxe para fora o que estava procurando, quente e já parcialmente rígido para você.

Na sua cabeça, você o chamava de 'o mais belo das galáxias', pois, realmente, duvidava que pudesse haver outro de aparência tão magnânima, e de dimensões tão perfeitas.

Imediatamente, sua boca salivou e você percebeu que havia sentido saudade do gosto que só ele tinha. Você não fazia ideia qual seria a dieta que aquele homem seguia, só sabia que o gosto dele era muito bom. 

Sim, o seu preferido também.

Você se acomodou entre as coxas dele e começou a ministrar suas habilidades, com uma vontade real, algo que nunca acontecia. Logo, ergueu os olhos, para encará-lo e seduzi-lo com seu olhar de predadora, todavia, reparou que ele estava distante, desinteressado em manter contato visual com você desta vez. 

Aquilo era estranho, você pensou. Ele costumava adorar te assistir estimulá-lo. Algo muito sério certamente havia lhe acontecido antes de vir te procurar.

Sabendo que Mando não apreciava conversas, e menos ainda falar sobre assuntos pessoais, você não perguntou nada. Apenas continuou seus movimentos, até que ele começou a balançar os quadris em sincronia com a sua cabeça, e respirar audivelmente por debaixo do capacete. Você reconheceu, por fim, que esta era a deixa para se erguer do meio das pernas dele e ir se sentar em seu colo, trazendo-o para dentro de você.

Ambos gemeram quando você fez isso, e as mãos dele voaram para as suas coxas, quando você passou a cavalgá-lo. Seu ego quase explodia todas as vezes que você o tinha daquele jeito, e não era para menos.

Afinal, tratava-se de um Mandaloriano, um guerreiro extremamente habilidoso, um dos Caçadores de Recompensas mais temido e odiado das galáxias, que estava ali entre suas coxas.

Rendido. Vulnerável. Indefeso. 

"Mais rápido." ele ofegou a certa altura, apertando seu traseiro, e você obedeceu, com toda satisfação, colocando o máximo de potência que conseguia, e sorrindo para ele.

Logo, ele estava retirando as luvas com pressa, e desfazendo os laços de do seu vestido, para tocar os seus seios com ambas as mãos. Você arfou e jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele começou a massageá-los, nem forte nem suave demais, da maneira perfeita, na sua opinião, fazendo-a ver estrelas. Aliás, não havia nada que ele fizesse que não fosse prazeroso para você, e por isso você gostava tanto quando ele aparecia. Pena que isso era quase raro de acontecer.

"Mando! Oh, oh!" você se pegou gemendo, sem a necessidade de pensar ou se esforçar para tanto "Que delícia, Caçador… Você é incrível!" gritou, sem precisar mentir também.

E, ao procurar de novo pelo rosto coberto dele, desejou poder visualizar suas expressões faciais e ter a certeza de que ele estava gostando tanto quanto você.

Mas isso não era possível, e ao invés de maldizer a sua sorte, você agradeceu às Estrelas Acima pelo fato dele estar ali, te esperando de novo, te dando a chance de atingir o clímax antes dele, algo que nenhum outro homem fazia.

Só de pensar nisso, seu corpo reagia, e seu orgasmo explodia com força, te forçando a comprimir suas paredes em volta dele, gemendo alto, de olhos fechados, levando o homem a gozar no instante seguinte, em abundância, junto ao seu útero.

Você deixou o corpo cair para frente, apoiando as mãos sobre a cama para que sua testa não batesse contra a placa de peito dele, e ficou tentando reganhar o fôlego por alguns segundos, ouvindo a respiração do homem aos poucos abrandar-se também.

Quando conseguiu voltar a erguer a cabeça, reparou que ele te observava através do visor em forma de T de seu capacete metálico.

"Olá, Caçador." você então sorriu, feliz como já não se sentia há meses.

"Olá, _Dala Galaar_." Mando respondeu, usando o nome que ele mesmo havia te dado, quando você disse a ele que podia chamá-la do que quiser, em um de seus primeiros encontros (Mulher-falcão, era o que significava na língua Mandalo'a, e ele disse que era porque seus olhos eram argutos como os de uma ave de rapina). E, embora você não conseguisse enxergar nada através do capacete, você podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo ali embaixo também.

Vocês ficaram imóveis por algum tempo, se encarando, de certa maneira. Até que você percebeu que estava sendo uma idiota, não querendo desprender-se dele, e rapidamente tratou de se soltar, com um profundo desagrado.

"Caso queira uma segunda rodada, estou à sua inteira disposição." ofereceu, saindo da cama, mesmo que ele nunca aceitasse.

"Estou satisfeito. Obrigado." ele respondeu, passando a ajeitar as próprias calças, e você passou a fazer o mesmo com os laços do seu vestido.

"Onde está aquela criaturinha verde e fofa que você trouxe da outra vez?" lembrou-se que havia um bebê com ele em sua última visita, dormindo tranquilamente dentro de um berço flutuante.

O caçador não respondeu de imediato, e, olhando para ele, mesmo virado de costas e recolocando suas blasters nos coldres, você sentiu que havia o deixado desconfortável com a pergunta. 

"Ele está junto com o povo dele agora." sua resposta veio, novamente mecânica, sem emoção. Não para você, entretanto.

Debaixo daquela armadura, Mando era um enigma indecifrável, na opinião das pessoas normais. 

Mas não para você. 

Você havia aprendido a _ler_ aquele homem. Sua postura, o movimento dos ombros, o inclinar leve da cabeça, para um lado ou para o outro, tudo lhe dizia alguma coisa. Para você, ele era um livro aberto, cujas páginas se escreviam diante de suas retinas.

"Eu sinto muito." suas palavras saíram, sem nem ao menos perceber, pois você _leu_ que havia dor e pesar na resposta dele, ainda que não houvesse um único suspiro, um único olhar triste para você reparar.

Com estranhamento, a cabeça do caçador virou-se na sua direção, e ele parecia prestes a te perguntar alguma coisa, quando vozes exaltadas irromperam pelo corredor.

"Onde ela está? Onde está aquela vadia?" berrava uma voz masculina, enfurecida e, do nada, a porta do quarto onde vocês estavam abriu-se, com um chute "Finalmente, te encontrei!"

 _Kormac? Merda!_ Você xingou internamente.

O homem avançou na sua direção, mas Mando se colocou na sua frente, levando as mãos sobre as armas.

"A dama está comigo. Melhor aguardar a sua vez." ordenou, o que te fez estremecer.

Não queria ficar sozinha com aquele moleque asqueroso, filho do dono da maior refinaria de combustível do planeta e, quiçá, de todo aquele quadrante da galáxia.

"Sai da minha frente, Mandaloriano. Meu assunto é com essa meretriz e não com você!" Kormac ignorou-o, o que só provava o quanto era burro, e tentou esquivar-se dele para te agarrar. Sem sucesso, obviamente. Havia uns noventa e cinco quilos de músculos e mais cinquenta de armadura na frente dele, ainda.

Você aproveitou para tentar fugir pela, lateral, é claro. De jeito nenhum ia aceitar ser tocada por aquele merda de novo, depois da última vez. Não obstante, três homens de Kormac e mais a dona da Casa, apareceram na porta e te impediram.

"Me soltem! Eu não fiz nada!" você gritou, tentando se soltar deles, sem sucesso.

"Nada?" Kormac voltou-se para você, salivando de ódio "Você me roubou, sua prostituta de quinta categoria! E eu quero que me diga onde você escondeu A Grandiosa, agora mesmo!" te acusou, sacando uma arma e apontando para a sua cabeça.

Mando sacou suas armas também, apontando para ele, e os homens de Kormac fizeram o mesmo, apontando para o Caçador. De súbito, você estava tão tensa com a situação, que mal conseguia respirar.

"Solte a arma e ninguém se machuca." comandou Mando, calmo e sereno, para o seu espanto.

"Você não está entendendo, homem!" o rico herdeiro o acusou "Essa vadia me roubou, pegou para ela um tesouro da minha família!" vociferou, ainda ameaçando você.

A cabeça do Mandaloriano virou-se na sua direção.

"Você roubou ele?" indagou secamente.

"Não! Claro que não!" você rapidamente negou.

O Caçador voltou-se para o outro homem.

"Ela disse que não roubou você." informou-o, o que só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais possesso.

"Ela é uma rameira mentirosa, você não tá vendo?" rebateu a afirmação dele.

Por fim, era você quem já não estava suportando mais.

"Whoa, espera aí um instante!" resolveu defender-se, endireitando a coluna "Eu minto, sim! Inclusive eu menti todas as vezes que você esteve aqui, dizendo que era maravilhoso, quando, na verdade, você é o pior que eu já conheci! Só que, desta vez, eu NÃO ESTOU mentindo, está bem? Eu, realmente, não roubei nada, muito menos A Grandiosa! Você acha que eu ainda estaria neste lugar imundo, se tivesse algo tão precioso nas mãos?" cuspiu, revoltada.

O rosto de Kormac estava vermelho, suado, enquanto o olhar dele te fuzilava.

"Você vai me contar onde escondeu a pedra para vender depois, sua vadia… E vai fazer isso por _bem_ ou por _mal_!" avançou de novo para te segurar. Desta vez, entretanto, um único golpe na nuca dado por Mando foi o suficiente para desmontá-lo no chão.

Os segundos seguintes foram tão rápidos que, por pouco, suas pupilas não conseguiram acompanhar.

Os homens de Kormac atiraram em Mando, mas ele não se deixou atingir. Com três tiros certeiros, então, logo os três capangas estavam abatidos, caídos no chão assim como o chefe deles, porém, já totalmente sem vida.

Você encarou-o, boquiaberta, contudo, sua proprietária te trouxe de volta de seu estado de catatônico com um puxão.

"Está vendo o que você causou aqui, maldita! Olha a situação em que nos meteu!" gritou com você, como se tudo fosse sua culpa "Quero que suma desse lugar, ouviu bem? Quero que nunca mais apareça nesta Casa, ou eu mesma irei te entregar para Sr. Kormac, entendeu?" ordenou, com ira na voz.

Seu estômago afundou-se ainda mais. Não fazia a menor ideia de para onde ir. Morava e trabalhava ali desde a adolescência, ganhando muito pouco para conseguir guardar alguma coisa. Além disso, não tinha família e nem tinha amigos.

Vendo a cor terminar de desaparecer do seu rosto, Mando resolveu intervir, novamente "A senhora deveria…" contudo, ele foi audaciosamente interrompido pela mulher.

"Você também não é mais bem-vindo por aqui, Caçador. Pode se retirar e nunca mais voltar, sim?" avisou-o, indo preocupar-se com os corpos no chão.

Sem dizer mais nada, Mando guardou as armas e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, seguindo com você para a saída da Casa.

"Você tem para onde ir?" ele finalmente te indagou, quando chegaram do lado de fora.

Você balançou a cabeça em negativa, tentando segurar algumas lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar de seus olhos.

"Eu provavelmente vou tentar me esconder na floresta, e rezar para que os encarregados de Kormac demorem para me encontrar." exalou o ar, continuando a andar, descalça sobre o calçamento de pedras da rua "Obrigada por ter me ajudado." despediu-se, sentindo que nunca mais o veria.

Logo atrás de você, todavia, o homem bufou.

"Vem comigo." segurou no seu braço, e indicou a direção lateral.

Sem protestar, e sem pensar duas vezes, você se deixou ser guiada por ele.

Sua vida estava prestes a mudar completamente, absurdamente, mas você não tinha noção disso por enquanto.

**

A nave de Mando não era exatamente como você imaginava – um pouco antiga e com a lataria bastante desgastada, embora grande por dentro – mas é claro que você nunca iria reclamar.

"Você tem essa nave há muito tempo?" indagou-o, quando entraram, supondo que teria sido passada de geração a geração.

"Essa nave é emprestada. A minha foi destruída." o Caçador respondeu, seguindo para a área de pilotagem.

"Oh, entendo." você disse, reparando que este também era um golpe do qual ele ainda estava tentando se recuperar.

 _Uma faxina também não faria mal_ … Você observou consigo mesma, entrementes o seguia.

Ao chegarem, Mando sentou-se na cadeira de pilotagem e começou a acionar os botões no painel. Você sentou-se numa cadeira atrás dele e recostou a cabeça, pensando no quão encrencada estava naquele momento -- saindo fugida de seu planeta natal com um Caçador de Recompensas, do qual você não sabia praticamente nada, exceto o tamanho do órgão sexual.

Quando a nave começou a tremular, indicando a decolagem, você deu um pulo para frente e segurou o braço dele.

"Espere, Mando." pediu. O caçador desfez tudo e desligou as engrenagens.

"Algum problema?" virou a cadeira para o seu lado.

"Acho que você está cometendo um erro enorme…" você exalou o ar pesadamente, sentindo o seu peito doer, entretanto, ele apenas continuou te encarando, esperando que formulasse uma explicação melhor "Kormac vai colocar minha cabeça à prêmio e sua também. Caçadores virão atrás de nós!" você pontuou.

Ao ouvir suas palavras, o Mandaloriano apenas voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo antes. Colocar aquela lata velha no ar.

"Poucos caçadores se dispõem a vir atrás de mim. O prêmio costuma ser alto, mas nunca vale o risco." comentou, não dando a menor importância "Enquanto estiver comigo, você estará segura." finalizou, e logo, vocês já estavam perto da atmosfera.

"Ok, mas... Eu não tenho como te pagar pela minha proteção em dinheiro. Somente em serviços." você o avisou, num tom insinuante.

"Não trouxe você comigo para _isso_. Só um 'muito obrigado' já é suficiente." ele retorquiu, conciso.

Sua testa franziu-se, desconfiada "Você salvou minha vida, Caçador, e esta não vale _apenas_ um 'muito obrigado'!" você rebateu, um pouco indignada "Tem certeza de que não há nada que eu possa fazer para te agradecer?" insistiu.

O Mandaloriano respirou fundo dentro do capacete metálico.

"Um pouco de distração. Algo leve, no entanto." sugeriu mecanicamente, em seguida.

Você então parou um momento para analisá-lo e encontrar o que ele havia deixado nas entrelinhas de suas palavras.

"Para te ajudar a superar a perda da sua nave ou do bebê verdinho?" cutucou-o, pois considerou que talvez pudesse começar a ensiná-lo a se abrir mais, e colocar para fora suas dores.

Ele não respondeu logo de cara, todavia. Quando o fez, porém, era possível notar a tristeza em sua voz, mesmo através do filtro modulador.

"Ambos." confessou com um ar distante, em seguida, traçando uma rota no painel de pilotagem e ativando o hiperespaço "E o nome dele é Grogu, a propósito. Não quero que o chame mais de algo 'verdinho'." a corrigiu.

Sorrindo de lado, você percebeu que já estavam fazendo algum avanço.

"Está certo. E se te serve de algum consolo, aposto que Grogu sente sua falta também." você disse, esticando o braço e apertando o ombro dele, na pequena parte que não havia armadura "Mas não se preocupe…" voltou a recostar-se na cadeira, tentando segurar a expressão travessa que surgiu no seu rosto. Sem conseguir, entretanto "Eu prometo que serei a _distração perfeita_ para você." concluiu.

Seus tempos morando com aquele Mandaloriano seriam, no mínimo, _muito_ interessantes.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Então, o que acharam? Caso tenham interesse de continuar lendo a história, me avisem nos comentários, por favor!


End file.
